Smash Residence
by therapeuticdinosaur
Summary: The fun, romantic, weird and action-packed adventures of the members of Super Smash Bros.!
1. Smash Residence: Prologue

**Prologue:** Master-hand decides to take a poll of a hand full of the veteran's and senior's opinion on the newcomers who are to be in the new Super Smash Bros. (Be aware that the format for this prologue is not the format for the entire story.)

Setting- Master-hand's office. The bottom story of the Smasher's Mansion. He sits behind his desk with a name plate at the edge and a stack of paper lay in the center. The large hand wore glasses on the knuckle of his middle finger.

ENTERS: PRINCESS PEACH

Master-hand: "So…Peach." He looked up from his papers, "I hope you do understand that I need YOUR opinion on the newcomers. You can't keep saying that you like them…. WHY? Is the question."

Peach: Put a finger to her chin, "Well…. I like them." She smiled a toothy grin.

Master-hand: Stared at her in silence.

Peach: Continued to smile shielding her nerves.

Master-Hand: Sighed and tapped his index finger on his desk, "Okay, NEXT!"

ENTERS: LINK

Master-Hand: "Okay, Link. I'm sure you understand why I called you in here, correct?"

Link: Leaned back in his seat with his arms behind his head, "Yeah, sure. It's about the newbies."

Master-hand: "Yes, and please sit up."

Link: Quickly fixed his posture, "I have no opinion on them… except for Dark Pit… He's just Pit and besides." He rested his fist on Master-hand's desk, "That scrawny little boy just… UGH! He tries too hard to be me! Look at this!" He shouted taking out his bow and an arrow

Master-Hand: Put up a finger, "Uh… no, Link. That will be enough. Thank you. NEXT!

Link: Lowered his bow, "Next? What do ya mean next? I'm not done telling you what I think!"

Master-Hand: "Yes you are. NEXT!"

Link: "I'm not!" He protested

Master-Hand: Points to the door, "Get out!"

Link: Flinched, "Alright, alright! Sheesh, don't get your glove in a knot."

ENTERS: PRINCESS ZELDA

Master-Hand: Already annoyed with the previous veteran's responses looked up at Zelda, "You know what I'm gonna ask don't you, Princess Zelda…?"

Zelda: "Yes?" She answered with a blank expression on her face.

Master-Hand: "Good. The answer then." He sighs

Zelda: Pounders for a moment, "Actually. I really don't have an opinion on them."

Master-Hand: Stares at her, "You're kidding."

Zelda: Nervous, she fidgets with the tips of her gloves, "H-Honesty, I have no opinion. I just hope that they can fight as well as the others."

Master-Hand: Slams his hand down on in frustration, "Okay. Fine. Thank you, Princess. You can go."

Zelda: Smiles, even more, nervous than before, "I-I am happy to help?"

ENTERS TOON LINK

Master-Hand: "So, I called you here because you are now considered a senior, thanks to your work in Brawl."

Toon Link: Smiling widely, "Wow, Thank you!"

Master-Hand: Nods in response, "Yeah, So, on to the question." He clears his…throat? (Wait… does a hand even have a throat? How the heck is he clearing his throat? Should it be his wrist instead? And how is he nodding? Oh… whatever.) "How do you feel about the newcomers?"

Toon Link: "Hmm…" Scratches his head, "Well, It might take me a while to get use to smashing with them, but other than that they seem nice."

Master-Hand: He sits in silence staring at the young boy. A tear falls from his… glasses, "Th-Thank you, boy. Thank you for answering without any problems."

Toon Link: "Umm… You're welcome?"

Master-Hand: He sniffles as he wipes the tears with his thumb, "You may go now."

ENTERS: GANONDORF

(Ganondorf refused to be asked any questions of the newcomers.)

Master-Hand: Sitting in silence watches the door waiting for Ganondorf to enter, "Hmm… I didn't think he was serious." He says to himself as he straightens his papers.

ENTERS: SAMUS

Samus: "I already know why you called me here." She muffles through her helmet.

Master-Hand: Leaning forward and straining to hear, "What?"

Samus: Sighs and removes her helmet, "I sai-"

Master-Hand: Holds up his finger, "Whoa, what are you doing?"

Samus: Tilted her head confused, "What?"

Master- Hand: "Put the helmet back on. Zero Suit Samus isn't a veteran." He motions her to put the metal headgear on.

Samus: "But you can't understand me with this on! Plus I was Zero Suit in Brawl, so that m-"

Master-Hand: "I'M NOT ASKING ZERO SUIT! I'M ASKING WHOLE SUIT! PUT THE HELMET ON!"

Samus: Sighs in frustration, "Fine!" Slams the helmet back on her head, "Better now?! I hope you can hear me!" She attempts to shout only to be muffled by her helmet.

Master-Hand: "I can't hear you!"

Samus: Throws up her hands in anger, "UGH! FORGET IT!" She stands from the chair and races to the door.

Master-Hand: "Gee, what an attitude." He says sarcastically.

ENTERS: HERO-KING MARTH

Marth: "These are only a few reasons I feel the newcomers will be quite a challenge to become use to." He finishes as he rests his chin on his folded hands.

Master-Hand: Lays on his desk as if he had run two marathons and went back for seconds, "Th-Thank you, Marth." He says weakly

Marth: "Master-Hand?" He asked sitting up

Master-Hand: "Whaaaat?" He responded whiningly.

Marth: "Have you ever wondered how your life would be if not for Smash?" The hero king questioned existentially

Master-Hand: "Why yes… I have." He slowly sat up, "It would be a lot shorter." He remarked, "Now please… send in the next person." He waves.

ENTERS: IKE

Master-Hand: "Okay, Ike." He says looking up from his papers, "S- OH, GOD! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?"

Ike: Sits back in the chair with his arms crossed, "What do you mean?"

Master-Hand: Studies Ike's impressive muscle growth, "Y-Y-you look… different."

Ike: "Oh, yeah." He runs his hand through his hair, "I cut my hair a bit. To answer the question, I like the newcomers. They are more friends to fight for."

Master-Hand: "O-Oh… Okay. Well, Thank you for answering the question. Please thank those I asked, as well.."

Ike: Becomes uncomfortable from Master-Hands stare, "Sure, but is it possibly that you could cease you stare?"

Master- Hand: Looks at him, "Huh? S-sorry. It's just… Odd to see you like this."

Ike: Sighing as he stood, "Yes, I know. You aren't the only one you has been staring, "I really should go."

Mast-Hand: Nods, "I hope he doesn't think me a freak… HE'S the freak. Gaining massive muscle in FIVE years!" He shakes his… hand? To himself and begins to work on some new rules for the mansion and assigning rooms to the newcomers.

-END OF PROLOGUE-


	2. Chapter one: The arrogance

**The arrogance**

"TIME!" The boisterous voice of the announcer roared. The characters that battled upon the shambles of the Hylian temple were taken and moved to the results chamber where they anxiously awaited. Damage given self-destructs and enormous amounts of technicalities were taken all into account for in the calculations of the winner, "The winner is…" A dirty blonde Hylian reached to his back and grasped the hilt of his master sword. He bit his lips in anticipation to hear his name announced. The three other fighters gazed over to the medium sized Hylian, "LINK!" The announcer shouted, "YEEESSS!" Link cheered with glee as he proudly pointed his blade to the sky. His long green cap swayed, "Hmm…" A tall gray skinned Ganondorf grunted, crossed his arms and looked away in annoyance. Little Toon Link looked down at the ground that was not to far down from his head and sighed, "It was mainly me he knocked off the stage…." The cartoon Hylian rubbed a dark blue knot, which hid under his bright blonde bangs. Princess Zelda, her brown hair carried on the light gust of wind as she walked and kneeled beside the small boy, "Aww…" She patted his soft hair in pity. Link smirked and planted his fist on either side of his hips, "AWW!" He said mockingly toward the Princess, "He is a **LINK!** He has to learn to take it like one!" He announced and thumped his fist against his chest and chuckled. Zelda looked up to her husband and pouted angrily, "Link, He's still a little b-" Link cut her sentence short by reaching his gloved hand in front of her face, "Nope, Don't give me that! He went on adventure and everything! For crying out loud the boy fell in lava so many times!" Zelda hoisted the end of her dress as she rose to her feet. Her cheeks reddened from frustration. Link flinched and took a frightened step back, "Z-Zelda…?"

The angered Princess situated a quick finger against his large nose. Her blue-grey eyes burned through his as she stared intensely. Link crossed his eyes to gaze at her white, gloved finger, "You know better than to interrupt me, Dearest Husband." Her lips slanted upward, irked in remembrance of her husband's mistake. Not that it was the first in his wide collection. The hero chosen by the gods let out a nervous chuckle, "U-Uh…Yeah. Of c-course." She pouted her light pink lips "Do you now? But you keep doing it, so you **don't** understand." Link's eyes moved quickly around his surroundings in search of something, anything for him to squirm out of this. His eyes were drawn back to his wife's soft, pale face. Her ears pointed outward from the sides of her chocolate locks, "Y-You look so beautiful, Zelda. Have I ever told you that?" Princess Zelda's cheeks darkened from his flattering words, she moved her finger from his nose and covered her mouth. She looked to the side, embarrassed. "W-well today…you haven't." The king of darkness slammed his palm against his jewel-encrusted forehead. The ground rumbled as the walls separated creating a dark walkway, "Time to go." Toon Link scurried on down the walkway and onto a metal catwalk. Taking Zelda's hand Link proceed to follow the boy. The room was huge. Beams stretched across the high ceiling. Party balls, barrels, and crates were stacked upon shelves waiting to be plummeted on to the stages for each of the upcoming clashes if any.

Link chuckled noticing no one was on the transporters for the next round, "What are you laughing at, moron?" Ganondorf muttered. Link pointed to the empty transports, "Looks like everyone gave up after one round. We've got a bunch of softies here, what do you think, woman?" Zelda sighed, "Maybe they just didn't want to go again. Besides, you were the one that wanted the second round to see if you would win again." Link rubbed his chin, "Yeah, I know, but you would I'd be a role model for the others." Ganondorf groaned, even more, annoyed than before, "Why would anyone look up to you. The majority of people look down at you…shorty." With that, he walked ahead. Link was pained by Ganondorf's comment, but tired his hardest not to show it, "Don't worry, Linkie." Zelda placed her hands on his soft lightly tanned cheeks, " There are people here that look up to you. Ganondorf's just upset that he lost." Link's cheeks flushed to the touch of his wife's hands. He smiled and gently grabbed her hands, "Thanks, Zelda! You always know how to make me smile!"

"Ahem!" A smooth tenor of a voice called. Link and Zelda whipped around to see the blue haired hero king standing in front of them. His hair draped delicately upon his brow. His cape waved behind him as he approached. His beautiful fair skin seemed to be scrapped a bit from his last round, "I do not mean to interrupt, but…" He pointed his finger up as lights began to flash red and ear-piercing sirens began to sound, "It appears our final foe has arrived." Marth smirked as he folded his across the blue metal breastplate that lay upon his chest, "All right! Another foe!" Link's eyes twinkled and danced in excitement as he readied his sword and tried to rush to the next stage, "Uh… Link?" Zelda called reaching out to her beloved husband. He stopped and looked at her, "Yeah?"

"Could you maybe… tone your confidence down?" Link blinked his eyes in confusion, "I believe the word your wife intended to use was **arrogance** , perhaps." The hero-king stated looking at the queen of Hyrule, "Correct me if I am wrong." Zelda shook her head, "No. You are not. That is what I meant. You're way too cocky for your own good, Link." Link pouted, "Cocky?! I am not! I'LL SHOW YOU! I'LL GO RIGHT ON THAT STAGE! BEAT UP THAT FOE AND PROVE YOU TWO WRONG!" He exclaimed and hastily trailed to his destination stage; Duck Hunt. Marth sighed and ran his fingers through his thick blue hair, "I do not believe he fully understands the definition of cocky or arrogant." Zelda placed a finger on her slender chin, "Hmm… No, I don't think he has those types of words written in his dictionary."

"Well, It doe- wait…he WRITES dictionaries?" Marth asked in shock. Zelda giggled nervously, "No, not exactly. He… writes a dictionary… for himself…. On words… he… makes up." Marth expression of impression drastically changed to one of questioning, "He… makes up words?" The embarrassed queen grabbed Marth's wrist, "No more questions. Let's go." She pulled the king with her back to the resting area where the others were lounging about on sofas and chairs or getting their wounds addressed by Wii Fit Trainer and Doctor Mario. They all turned their attention to the princess who had entered, "So… I take it… Link is battling Duck Hunt?" A young boy asked in a British accent. His blue eyes and blonde hair shimmered in the light. He fidgeted with a Band-Aid on his cheek. Zelda released a concerning sigh as she sat in a cushioned chair beside of him, "I'm afraid so, Shulk." She responded and patted his golden locks. Suddenly whimpers could be heard from the stage, "Arf! Arf! Awhooooo!"

"COME BACK HERE, MUTT!" Link shouted at the top of his lungs. An other series of whimpers followed soon after then became silent. The injured smashers listened carefully, "Wh-What happened?" Asked Samus as she looked to the others. They shrugged in confusion waiting for a sign of Link's failure or, hopefully, victory, "Maybe he l-" Little Mac's comment was interrupted an ear piecing scream and a thud, "Nice try, Little Mac, but I think he just won." The female Wii Fit Trainer remarked and put away a roll of gauze. Soon after the noises ceased Link could be heard jogging down the hall and into the small room where the others where sited, "I WON GUYS! DUCK HUNT'S ON OUR TEAM!" He said excitingly as he slid into the room. The other Smasher's stood to cheer, but stared at the prince of Hyrule, "Uh… Link?" A blonde haired Rosalina questioned as she studied his current appearance, "HUH? What is it?" He rose his hands to his eyes and cringed, "Ah, crap!" He yelled clenching his dark hands into a fist. Princess Zelda, full with concern, stood and said, "It's okay, Link. I'm sure you'll turn back to normal after your aggression is released." She giggled nervously in hoped that he would not find the most aggressive way to change from Dark Link. A sinister smile grew upon the dark Hylian's lips, "I suppose you're right, and I have just the game to play!" He grabbed her wrist in haste and trotted down the hall. The Smashers stood in silence, "Eck! I hate it when he's dark link! He always plays the same game with Zelda!" Princess Lucina whined. Shacking his head, Ike responded, "Well, he plays that game with her even when he's not Dark Link." Samus covered her ears to Ike's comment, "Ugh!" She groaned in disgust, "That's my best friend! I don't want to hear about that!"


	3. Chapter two: The hopeful Romantics

_To whom do I owe?_

 _The gratitude I have?_

 _For the beauty I bestow._

 _For the intelligence that I show._

 _For the complexity of my body._

 _And yet I sit and waste it away._

 _On a game, I play every day._

 _This dreaded place I wish not to stay,_

 _Until that day, her face leads me astray._

 _One look and I saw it;_

 _Such a familiar look of elegance and beauty._

The satisfied prince laid down his pen and read each stanza over and over, "Ahh." He sighed with pleasure; "Beauty such as this can only be produced by my hands and mine alone." Marth smiled to himself wondering how one person could exude so much excellence. It did not seem possible, but he did. The young prince lifted the piece of paper and brought his lips to the ink, "Mm mwah!" He faced his mirror and smiled a seductive smile, "Well, hello there, beau- Uh?" Abruptly, Marth stood, "Was that?" He rushed to his room door and pressed his ear against it. A light hovering sound was faintly traveling down the hall of the mansion. Feeling a great urge pump through his veins, he swung his door open stopping a hovering, Rosalina in her tracks. The two stared at each other for a while, "Uh. Hi?" Rosalina broke the ice as she nervously played with a strand of her platinum blonde hair. The blue haired prince felt his heart leap out of his chest. Placing his hand on his hefty, blue breastplate. He couldn't bring himself to say anything to her. This was the first time a woman tied his tongue. Growing more nervous and sweaty he blurted out the first thing that popped into his mind, "I am the hero-king! I can have anyone!"

Rosalina widened her eyes, "O-Oh… Okay." Quickly she looked around for an excuse. Any excuse for her to walk away," Um... I-I was just passing by to uh…" Her eyes swim back and forth scanning the hall, they finally land on the Luma that floated in front of her. She giggled, "Of course! I have to feed my Luma!" Hastily she scooped up the plushy star, it made a squeak as Rosalina rapidly hovered pass the hero-king, "BYE!" She called back to him, anxious. Marth was left in the dust of her trail. His hand up in a wave: goodbye, "Uh…" He sighed as he hung his head low, "I am the Hero-King. I can have anyone." He quoted himself mockingly and groaned in frustration, "WHY DID I SAY THAT? WHAT DID THAT EVEN MEAN?" With a longer sigh, he slammed his forehead on his wooden room door, "Marth? What's your problem?" Samus asked after passing him by and hearing the loud thump of his head against the door. The prince grunted in annoyance, "Nothing." The space warrior raised an eyebrow, "Really? It looks like something is." She taunted trying to get him to reveal his secrets. A voice came down the hall, humming a cheerful tune: it was princess Peach. She skipped in tune to her song and stopped when she saw Marth's head against the door, "Hmm? Marth?" She leaned close to his face, "Is it Rosalina?" Peach giggled causing Marth to release another groan, "Peach! Please! I do not need you to mock me." The princess pouted, "Sheesh, Fine! I didn't want to help you anyway!" She proceeded to stomp away, but Samus stopped her. The space warrior stared at her confused, "WAIT A SECOND, DOODLEBUG. What about Rosalina?" Peach looked over at the disgruntled prince. He had lifted off the door after hearing Samus' question and gave Peach a look as though he were going to melt her if she told Samus. The Princess shot a look at the prince: a smile growing larger as she opened her mouth, "Oh… You wanna know about his obsession, Samus."

"It is not an obsession!" He protested

"Pfft! Is too! You followed her around the welcome party for crying out loud."

"I did no such thing!" Marth crossed his arms

"Oh, right. I wasn't there what do I know?" Samus stood between the two as they argued her eyes looking back and forth at them like they were playing table tennis. The tension showed to take its toll on Samus. She became irritable and frustrated. Clenching her hand into a fist she growled, "WILL SOMEONE JUST TELL ME ALREADY?!" The two flinched then looked at each other. Marth narrowed his blue eyes, "You better not, Peach." With a gleam in her eyes, the princess of toadstools pointed to the azure haired prince, "HE LOVES ROSALINA! EVERYONE KNOWS IT, BUT HE'S TOO CHICKEN TO TELL HER!" She blurted with pride and stuck her pink tongue out at him. Marth's cheeks took on a reddened hue, "Peach!" He muttered through his pearly white teeth. Upon hearing the news, Samus slumped her posture and raised a blonde eyebrow, "Marth… Are you serious?" Marth ceased shaking Peach by her shoulders and released her as he looked at Samus. His face displayed confusion and embarrassment. Randomly under her breath, Peach mumbled, "I'm crazy." Then snickered quietly. Samus and Marth slowly turned their heads to her with disturbing stares, "Okay… Anyway. Marth, you need to stop acting like a little chicken and go ask her already!" Samus remarked. Her offending words swarmed in Marth's ears, "Chicken?! I am nothing of the sort!" He brushed his bangs from his blue eyes, "I am Marth Lowell. The hero-king and l-"

"Yeah, okay, I get it. See, if you have no problem talking this much then why can't you talk to Rosalina?" The conversation between the two bored and irked Peach so much that she decided to wander away. Humming a song that bounced in her head. Coming the opposite way was: Shulk. His nose was planted in his tablet, reading an article about the first robot invented. He swiped to the next slide. An image of the machine was plastered in the center of the page. The British boy clenched his stomach, "M-Mechons…Huh?" He whimpered then raised his eyes to see what the humming was coming from. Shulk felt himself freeze at the sight of Princess Peach skipping his way. What could he say to her this time? Every time he would say hi or anything else she would just ignore him. As though he didn't exists, " This time…" He tightened his hand into a fist, "SHE WILL KNOW MY NAME!" Peach skipped closer to him. Shulk's body stiffened. He began to sweat profusely, his heart seemed to skip a beat, and he raised his hand in a modest wave, "H-Hi, Peach." He greeted timidly and again Peach skipped by him saying nothing. The young boy was left frozen in the hall with his hand raised in a continuous wave.

At the other end of the hall, Marth too, grew tired of the conversation with Samus and began to walk away with his head hung low, "I was just trying to help, Marth! Sheesh!" With a loud sigh, she crossed her arms watching his trot down the hall. The distressed prince and the frozen boy's thoughts were in sync during this moment as Marth walked passed Shulk, "I have to find a way to make her mine."


	4. Chapter Three: The Short Temper

*We hope no one will be offended by Ness' accent. It's very hard to write one without the use of stereotypes. ^^;*

 **The Short Temper**

"Grr! I'll get you! You-you- YOU OVERSIZED GORILLA!", Fit shouted at the top of her lungs as she plummeted off the edge of the Battle Field. Little Mac peered over the side after having knocked the female fitness trainer off the stage. He stared blankly, "Gorilla?" That was a new one for him. The names given to him weren't based on a wide variety of his appearances, mainly one: his height. The cracks about his height get him more than this new _gorilla_ insult. With a quick scratch of his head with his green gloves, he rushed back to the center of the grassy and stone consisted stage. With a smirk, the teen boxer locked on to his next target: Ness. A boy just as tall as he was, wore a red cap covering his black hair. Little Mac reared his hand back charging his attack. Pac-man looked back after hearing the echoing of the voice. With haste, the yellow ball rushed to assist Ness. Little Mac's attack was closer to being ready. He lowered his stance with his mind set on winning the round. Suddenly the cracking of glass reverberated and the bright color of their surroundings faded into gray.

Fit jumped off her platform and landed in front of Pac-Man. A multi-colored light eliminated around her body. The Smash Ball. Beads of sweat slid down Little Mac's masculine forehead. He didn't move. He continued charging his attack. A smirk grew on the female trainer's white face as the energy of her final smash fowl through her body and into her finger tips, "Now." She struck her signature yoga pose: the warrior, "Let's try it together!" Colorful silhouettes of different poses protruded from the trainer's body. Unable to move, the short boxer watched, as the poses grew closer to him. In this unquestionable moment of his guaranteed loss, he could not help, but to look on, "Such beauty in each pose, such grace, and elegances." He thought as a tear streamed from his green eyes, "I- wait… what the heck am I do- nnugh!" the poses slammed into him like the crashing waves of the ocean. Fit laughed in amusement as the bruiser from the Bronx tried to leap back up to claps the edge of the stage, "It's useless! You're too short!" That word! It rattled around in his head. Descending to the deep depth of darkness that could be found at the bottom of the hovering stage; Little Mac in haled and filled his lungs with as much air as they could hold, "I AIN'T SHOOOOOOOORT!" His accented voice seemed to travel a million miles before he was swooped up by his transporter to return to the stage, but there was little time left, "Five!" He became anxious to make it back in time. "Four!" The transporter spawned above Fit's head, "Three!" Little Mac clenched his hand tautly around his glove, "Two!" Ness gasped as he glared at the sight, "FIT! ROOK OUT!" He bellowed out, "One!" The trainer looked up as the boxer attempted to slam down a brutal fist atop her head, "TIME!" They all froze as the stage shifted them to announce the winner. The group waited patiently for the winner, with prior knowledge that the calculations took a bit of time, "The winner is… PAC-MAN!" To their surprise, the winner was the character less mention in this chapter, "Whoa! Wait! Dat can't be right!" Frustrated, Little Mac looked over Pac-Man's stats, "It is, Little Mac. He killed you twice and Ness once, but didn't die." Fit answered as she wiped her face with a small blue towel and strutted off, like a boss. Ness tapped Little Mac's shoulder, "No worries. I hardry win. You should be happy you are not in fourth prace." He smiled wide. Little Mac sniffled, "I am in fourth, kid…" The small Japanese boy peaked over Little Mac's shoulder and sure enough a bronze "4" rested at the bottom of his stat card, "Oh, my bad, so sorry. Werr, you have health." With a small pat on his back; Ness took off, "… Thanks, Ness?"

Upon the realization that he was alone with Pac-Man, he beamed the yellow character a look. Pac-Man scratched his head seeing the strange look on Little Mac's face, which did not look exactly normal, especially with the weird fluttering of his eyes and the curl of his lips, "Ya betta run, ya Lil' puff ball." Pac-Man blinked and did not heed the warning given to him. It was Little Mac! Who on earth would take him seriously? Little Mac threw a hook, but Pac-Man dodged and finally understood just what was going on. He sprinted away with great haste and Little Mac trailing closely behind, "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! IMMA CUT YA UP YOU #$# AND $ #$% !" The yellow ball and short boxer whirled passed Palutena, her long green hair, and white dress flowed to the wind they gave off with their powerful speed. For a moment, she stood in a wonder, "What…? Did Little Mac loose _again?_ " She flinched as the echoing sounds of crashing rang loudly in her ears.


End file.
